<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the music of the Gods by kickassfu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812167">the music of the Gods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu'>kickassfu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almost No Dialogue, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Jaskier | Dandelion, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, also they might get naked and jump into a lake, and the rest is history?, but no horny stuff here i'm sorry, geralt keeps looking at him, introspective, jaskier's in love, lots of rain lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:53:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is no surprise when his mouth utters the words before he can stop himself, “And I would sing to you a thousand ballads if you were mine, but you are not, so I shall sing a million instead just so your eyes never stray away from me.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the music of the Gods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlicksFics/gifts">FlicksFics</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got this prompt on tumblr: soft geraskier fic with like... swimming or music</p>
<p>and i haven't written fic in....months now, so bear with me LOL very introspective and feelings based, but what's new? hope y'all like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun, the forest, the lake, Geralt...it’s a perfect day, and nothing can ruin it. One might think Jaskier would be upset when the rolling clouds start getting heavier with water, one might even assume that the rainfall would completely destroy his good mood, and his perfect day.</p>
<p>But no.</p>
<p>
  <em>Never.</em>
</p>
<p>(If anything it turns the day even more perfect if that were even possible.)</p>
<p>There’s nothing quite like letting the rain water freely drop onto you, how nothing in the world matters but for the sensation of running water cleansing you, becoming one with you. It’s just you and the world coming together so seamlessly and easily, as if nothing will ever love you quite so completely.</p>
<p>But it truly is nothing compared to experiencing that with someone you so tenderly adore. Not that Geralt makes the same spectacle Jaskier does, but it only takes Geralt’s upturned, serene face accepting what the skies have to give, to undo Jaskier.</p>
<p>If love had a shape it’d be Geralt in that exact pose, of silent reverence and complete devotion.</p>
<p>Jaskier sighs, either out of frustration or love, he can’t be quite sure and closes his eyes as well, copying Geralt, hoping that doing that will somehow bring them closer together. Until the noise of buckles startles him out of his trance. And if there’s nothing quite like getting rained on, watching Geralt carefully start to undress is nothing short of breathtaking.</p>
<p>With trembling hands and heart beating so hard it bruises, Jaskier takes Geralt’s hands off his buckles and starts undoing them himself. Slow and soft, one by one, as he looks Geralt in the eyes, never looking away from fear of-</p>
<p>One by one.</p>
<p>Slow and soft.</p>
<p>Never looking away.</p>
<p>(And there’s something in Geralt’s eyes that seem so familiar, as familiar as looking in the mirror and seeing his own eyes full of-)</p>
<p>One by one, slow and soft, never looking away until Geralt stands naked in front of him, with a small, mischievous smile on his face, “Race you.” he says as he runs into the lake and dives in.</p>
<p>So uncharacteristically childish, and truth be told, adorably unfair. And Jaskier yearns for everything that is Geralt, for everything that Geralt was or will be, and Jaskier laughs. Freely and openly and loud, as he strips himself bare as quickly as his still trembling hands can work, as he falls onto the grass once or twice in his rush to join Geralt.</p>
<p>It’s all so terribly silly, so hopelessly life consuming.</p>
<p>Sinking into the lake the first thought that comes to mind is that, “The water is warmer than I expected.”</p>
<p>The second one is that the rain falling on the lake sounds like music, begrudgingly he must admit, music that sounds even better than his - it is the music of the Gods he supposes, so it’s only fair.</p>
<p>The third and final thought gets stuck in his head: <em>Geralt.</em></p>
<p>The way he looks, the way he moves, his hair, his eyes-</p>
<p>
  <em>-his eyes-</em>
</p>
<p>-staring straight at Jaskier once again, although the meaning of it is quite lost on Jaskier’s muddled brain. <em>Meh, who cares</em>, Jaskier thinks as he swims closer still to Geralt. What matters is just this; this moment,<em> them</em>. No point in overthinking it when he can just live it.</p>
<p>It is a sight to see, Geralt’s strong body swimming swiftly around him. It is a wonder to behold, Geralt breaking through the water to stand in front of Jaskier, a bright smile on his face - and Jaskier has never seen him look quite as free or at home, and if his heart beat for him before, now it has stopped from the magnitude of his feelings.</p>
<p>It is no surprise when his mouth utters the words before he can stop himself, “And I would sing to you a thousand ballads if you were mine, but you are not, so I shall sing a million instead just so your eyes never stray away from me.”</p>
<p>Somehow his hands ended up tangled in Geralt’s wet hair holding on for dear life, as the words left his lips so breathlessly scared, terrified, <em>exhilarated</em>. For the future is blank and uncertain, but his feelings are no longer a (badly kept) secret, and Jaskier knows at least that Geralt’s company shall be appreciated in every form of the word love, romantic or not.</p>
<p>And so he awaits for the gauntlet to fall.</p>
<p>It does so in the most unexpected of ways, a tender touch of foreheads, “Silly bard, sing to me or not, my eyes will follow you the same. I am yours and you are mine.” and a confession of love.</p>
<p>It is more than Jaskier expected and-</p>
<p>“Jaskier, are you crying?” Geralt asks far more fondly than he has any right to with that kind of question, Jaskier thinks.</p>
<p>“Oh no, it’s just the rain, love. Have you ever known me to cry so easily?” reading the answer in Geralt’s face Jaskier interrupts, “You know what, nevermind that.”</p>
<p>“There are other ways to make me shut up, you know?”</p>
<p>“Oh I <em>know</em>.” Jaskier said, taking the chance to do exactly that. Knowing that in truth he’d never kiss Geralt to shut him up, but because he loves him, body and soul.</p>
<p>And they live happily ever after, or well, they live happily until they get out of the lake and come across their wet, muddy clothes. (Bliss is best enjoyed in short spurts after all.) But at least they have each other, <em>completely</em>, from now on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>